From Now Until Always
by DisPrincess
Summary: Elena and Gabe finally prepare for their marriage. Based off of my Gabelena wedding head canons
1. Chapter 1 The proposal

When Gabe Nuñez finished his shift as Captain of the Royal Guard he headed straight to the chambers of Queen Elena of Avalor, just as he always did. It was getting late, almost 10, but he knew she'd still be up.

"Well THAT was a long day!" Elena exclaimed from her spot on her couch. She had been curled up with a book, waiting for Gabe to finish up work so he could come and say good night to her. It was what they did nearly every night for the past two years. It was a known part of their nightly routine but it hadn't always been that way. After their first (and long awaited) kiss, they had decided to take things slow and keep their relationship quiet. Gabe would sneak into Elena's room once the rest of the palace was asleep and they would stay up talking for hours about nothing and everything, they would cuddle each other close and further explore their relationship. The sneaking around had been fun and exciting but it was also a special time for them to truly get to know each other away from public eyes. It wasn't too long though before their closest friends and family became suspicious and were let in on the secret. Eventually, after Elena had been crowned Queen, they slowly made the fact that they were a couple public. They still liked their privacy though so there was no big announcement, no chance for objections, no questions asked. It just was. Most could see how happy that they were together just by the way they looked at one another and interacted with ease. They had never let their relationship interfere with their daily duties and other than a quick peck on the cheek now and then, they rarely showed much public affection. Life just simply carried on as it always had. Of course they made time to spend together doing the things that they loved to do and one of those things was spending time with their friends. Naomi and Mateo never thought them becoming a couple was a big deal. Naomi had actually made some sort of witty remark about it not making much of a difference in their group dynamic as Gabe and Elena had been making lovey eyes at one another for years. A few small kisses and maybe some hand holding didn't phase her or Mateo in the least. They were still Elena and Gabe and they were still, and always would be, all best friends.

"UGH! I know!" Gabe exhaled as he plopped himself down on the couch next to Elena. She put down her book and moved herself closer to her love, curling up next to him and then resting her head upon a pillow on his lap. Gabe leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I was actually finished about an hour ago but all the other guards are in some sort of frenzy about who is going to get my job when Iget promoted to General"

Elena shot up and turned to face Gabe "And whoooo says _you_ are getting that promotion?" Elena asked playfully, raising her eyebrows at Gabe's assumption.

"Well... umm... I mean... " Gabe stuttered.

"You just assumed because I'm the one making the decision that you would get it?" Elena interrupted, amused by his confidence.

Gabe shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "Well.. it's not like I don't deserve it right?"

Elena laughed at how cute he looked in that moment but then she turned serious. She swung her legs off of the couch so that she was sitting right next to Gabe. She placed a hand on his leg and let out a regretful sigh. "I actually think that we should talk" Gabe was concerned about what she was about to say but he didn't interrupt. He let Elena continue. "So... I talked things over with Naomi and as you know, as my advisor, she's never steered me wrong... and well... just so you're not surprised at the promotion ceremony tomorrow... I want you to know... that you're not getting promoted to General"

"What?!... but ... _why!?"_ Gabe asked, confused and frankly a bit hurt by the decision that Elena and Naomi had made.

"Whoa! Don't get upset... please! It's not that you don't deserve the promotion.. you _do_! You deserve it more than anyone else!"

"Well then what? Because of us? Cause I know the guys... they don't think that you'd show any favoritism. Is that what you're worried about?" Gabe asked, desperate for Elena to change her mind.

"Not at all! I just have a different offer for you!" Elena told him, wanting him to calm down a bit. She then took his hand and squeezed it tight. She suddenly wore an animated grin that Gabe couldn't help but react to with a chuckle and smirk of his own as he wondered what exactly was going on in her beautiful mind in that moment. "I was hoping that you would accept the position... to run the Guard not as General... but... as King?" She asked, sweetly smiling, flirtatiously raising her shoulders and pleading with Gabe through her eyes.

Gabe's smirk grew into a full grin as he caught her meaning but needed her to further explain. "So what are you saying Elena?"

"I'm saying I would like to marry you" Elena said simply. "You're so courageous, selfless, caring, strong, in every sense of the word. Nobody is more deserving than the title of King of Avalor than you are. Nobody will better command the guard and defend this kingdom better than you will. But none of that even matters. What matters is that _I love you_ and what matters is that I can't imagine anyone else standing by my side for the rest of my life."

Elena gazed into Gabe's eyes, dazzling him with the sparkle in her own. He wanted to say something in return but he was so caught off guard in the best way and a bit choked up. Elena turned herself towards her intended, and kneeling beside him, placed her arms around his neck. Gabe wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in even closer.

"I love you Gabriel Nunez" She whispered as she locked eyes with him and rested her forehead against his own. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" Gabe replied, letting out a short laugh with pure happiness. He brushed her hair away from her face, setting it behind her ears and then traced the outline of her face, letting a single finger linger under her chin as he guided her to meet his lips for a short but sweet touch. "I love you so much Elena"


	2. Chapter 2 Approvals

"Captain Nuñez!" Francisco greeted with a huge celebratory grin, as Gabe entered the Grand council room to meet with him and Luisa, Elena's Grandparents.

"Oh Francisco! No need to be so formal! He's family now!" Luisa exclaimed as she bear hugged her Granddaughter's fiancé. Gabe was a bit taken back by their enthusiasm. Elena had said they were thrilled by the news of the wedding but Gabe hadn't expected it to be so over the top.

"Uh... You wanted to see me?" Gabe asked, trying to catch his breath from the overwhelming squeeze he had just received.

"Yes" Luisa replied sweetly, calming herself a bit. "Did you have a ring for Elena? I assume she didn't give _you_ one? Or did she?" Luisa asked scrunching up her face in an odd way.

"No" Gabe laughed "She didn't. And um.. I was thinking about getting her one I guess. I wasn't sure. We're not waiting long to get married so Elena said she didn't need anything."

"Of course she does!" Luisa said "And I have the perfect one... If you don't mind my offer that is..."

"Of course not! Any help would be great" Gabe told her.

"Good" Luisa told him, a satisfactory smile spreading across her face. She walked over to the Grand counsel table and picked up a tiny box and then handed it over to Gabe to open. He did.

"Whoa!" Gabe gasped as he stared at the most beautiful red gem set in a golden, diamond infused band. The gem was large but not too overwhelming. It still held an air of delicacy. It was simply stunning, most definitely fit for a queen.

"It was Elena's mother's ring" Luisa explained, sentiment welling up inside of her. "It would really mean a lot to Elena to have it as an engagement ring."

"And you're trusting _me_ with is?" Gabe asked.

"Of course!" Francisco replied. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I dunno!" Gabe shrugged, shaking his head and still staring at the ring in disbelief. "I guess I had always just thought that you all would rather see Elena with someone.. I don't know... More her equal? I guess? With a prince or someone like that? Not the son of a baker"

Luisa laughed at Gabe's words. "That's so silly Mijo!" She told him and then took one of his hands in hers "You _are_ her equal. It doesn't matter if you're royal or come from some distinguished family. _You_ and _Elena_ are all that matters. And when I see the two of you together, I know that there is no one else better suited for her. We _love_ you for the fact that you are the one to look out for her well being when she's too busy looking out for everyone else."

Gabe chuckled at that last statement and smiled as he began to reminisce. "That's actually kind of funny... It reminds me of something she said to me on the day I met her. I wanted her to get to somewhere safe and told her that it was _my_ job to protect her. She got angry with me and told me it was _her_ job to protect _everyone_! And she's _never_ stopped telling me how much she doesn't need my protection"

"And she doesn't!" Luisa agreed

"I know" Gabe said with another laugh.

"but that's the beauty of your relationship." Luisa continued, very matter of fact. "She's never pushed you away. She just doesn't need you to fight her battles for her or to hold her back or to step in front of her. She's more than capable of taking care of herself". Gabe nodded in agreement, smiling at the thought of Elena's strength and perseverance. "But! Just because she doesn't _need_ you doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate how much you care and want to keep her safe, it doesn't mean she doesn't want you standing by her side when facing a challenge, it doesn't mean she doesn't want you there to catch her if she falls... just as long as you help her back up again and push her forward. Just like you've always done. You support her. As she has always supported you, your goals and _your_ work. The two of you don't _need_ each other at all. But marriage isn't about needing each other, it's about love... and love is a _feeling_. Love is the most special of all connections. Love is the desire to be with another person for no reason other than the joy that they bring you. Love doesn't care about crowns, titles, where you were born, who your parents are or whether or not you make a good partnership on paper. Love is what lifts you up and lights you up. It's there when you're angry with one another, it's there when you're apart, it's there through bad times and it shines through the good times. Love isn't something that should be because you think you need it or it seems to make sense. Love just is. And you and Elena... Anybody that spends even a moment of their time around you two can see just how true and honest your love for each other is. You've loved each other through so many hard times and I believe you will continue to support each other through anything this life hands either one of you. You two are of one mind, one heart, one soul. You are and always will be equals in my eyes."

Gabe wanted to say so much to Luisa for her beautiful encouragement of his marriage to Elena but "Thank you" was all that came out. The sincerity in his voice was more than enough for Luisa though. She wrapped her arms around him again and embraced the man who loved her granddaughter.

* * *

"Heyyyyy cousin!" Elena sang in an overly upbeat voice, letting Esteban know that she was about to ask a favor from him.

"Yes Elena? What can I do for you?" Esteban asked, sounding bothered and rolling his eyes. It was too early for her perkiness and all he wanted to do was relax in the library and read his morning news paper.

"So I know you haven't been all that enthusiastic about wedding planning buuuut... I do need to ask something of you" Elena said, clasping her hands in a pleading manner and grinning with wide-eyed innocence.

Esteban sighed and put down his paper. Despite his need to be left to himself, he couldn't help but be humored by Elena, though he would never visibly show it. Deep down, he loved her zest for life and was often quite envious of her ability to avoid falling into despair after the sort of life that she had lived. He had never been so lucky, although these days, life was good and he was mostly at peace with the wrong doing of his past. His family, and especially Elena, knew everything and loved him enough to forgive him. He was more than willing to agree to whatever it was that Elena would ask. Of course, he would put on his usual act of discontentment. So he simply raised his brow at Elena as he urged her to ask away.

"Gabe and I _really_ want to include all the people that mean the most to us in the ceremony. Mateo is going to be Gabe's best man and Isa and Naomi are _both_ going to stand by me as my maid of honor. Abuelo and Abuela have agreed to do a unity ceremony along with Gabe's parents showing the joining together of our families and sooo... that leaves _you!"_ Elena explained.

"annnnd?" Esteban asked, feigning irritation but eager to know what Elena was getting at.

Elena paused and lovingly looked at her cousin for a moment, gathering up all the sentiment she could find within her. She needed Esteban to know just how much what she was asking meant to her. "I want you to give me away... to walk me down the aisle"

Esteban's jaw nearly dropped to the floor from being utterly surprised. All signs of irritation faded and a smile spread across his face. Elena had truly touched his heart with her offer.

"Yes Elena... I would be honored" Esteban genuinely replied.

"Really?!" Elena asked enthusiastically, and frankly a little shocked that it had been that easy.

"Of course!" Esteban told her. "Why would I ever say no? You know I've always been fond of Captain Nunez. He's a good man, he's proved himself to be worthy of his military titles and more importantly... he makes you happy does he not?" Elena nodded that he did. "Good then. I have no objections to any of this"

Elena threw her arms around Esteban and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Esteban!" She cried. "You are by far my favorite cousin!"

"Elena, I'm your _only_ cousin!" Esteban reminded her.

"This is true!" Elena replied in _E_ steban's usual way and the pair shared a youthful laugh together.


	3. Chapter 3 The Big Day Arrives

The day of the royal wedding had finally arrived. Elena allowed herself the morning to sleep in as much as she desired. The ceremony wasn't until the afternoon so she had plenty of time. She woke up peacefully and rolled onto her back, stretching her arms and legs out across her bed. Before she even fully opened her eyes, she laid there for a moment in bed and smiled. Today was going to be one of the greatest days of her life and she was prepared to breath in every second of it. She sat up and hugged her knees close to her and looked around her room. It was the last time she would be waking up alone. She wouldn't miss it though. The thought of waking up to Gabe every morning was invigorating. She could hardly wait for it. She glanced over at her wedding gown that was hanging up across the room and that's when the real excitement set in. With a toothy grin and squinted eyes, she let out a gleeful squeal. She then jumped out of bed and ran to her balcony doors, swung them open, stepped outside and threw her arms into the air. She looked up towards the clear blue sky and closed her eyes, letting the warm sun blush her cheeks. She spun around in circles like a child and then ran over to the balcony's edge. She leaned her elbows on the rail as she looked out into the garden and could see the staff hard at work, preparing the grounds and the rest of the palace for the party that was to be had later in the evening. She clapped her hands together and then ran back inside to get herself dressed and head down for breakfast.

* * *

Naomi had arrived at the palace just as the family was finishing their morning meal and she, Elena, Isa and Luisa headed up to Elena's room to begin getting themselves ready. They would meet Francisco and Esteban at the church later on.

"ooo! What should we do first?! Hair? Makeup? Gifts?!" Isa exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Whoa!" Naomi laughed "Slow down there Isabel! I'm not sure who's more excited, you or Elena!"

"Of course I'm excited! I'm finally getting a brother!" Isabel declared. "I mean, having a sister is the best but having a big brother is going to be a!mazing!"

Elena giggled as she watched her sister rejoice. It warmed her heart to see Isa so welcoming of the idea that Gabe would be joining the family. "Gabe's pretty excited to have a little sister too you know?" Elena told Isa. "You two have always been pretty close anyways. But now, it's official I guess! Anyways... did you say that you had _gifts_?!"

"Of course we do!" Luisa said, stepping up first. "So, your mother's ring is already your something old. _This_ is your something new" She said, handing Elena a medium sized shoe box"

Elena opened it up and pulled out a pair of satin white heels adorned with silver gem stones that formed a floral pattern.

"These are beautiful! Almost too beautiful to even wear!" Elena exclaimed as she stared at them in aw.

"Well you only get married once Elena! It's a special day! I thought these would be perfect" Luisa explained.

"They are Abuela. Thank you _so_ much" Elena told her and hugged her tightly.

Next, Naomi stepped up and handed Elena a tiny gift bag. Elena opened it up and pulled out a pair of draping earrings with diamond accents. She gasped at the sight of them.

"Naomi! Aren't these your mother's?!" Elena exclaimed.

"Yes! She wore them on her wedding day and she wants me to wear them when I get married... So I _WANT_ them back!" Naomi warned in jest.

"My something borrowed?" Elena asked with a giggle while she smiled sweetly with gratitude. Naomi nodded, returning the look of love that the two best friends shared. Next, Elena looked to Isa with anticipation. "And let me guess..." She started, "You have my 'something blue'?"

Isa's already overwhelming smile grew impossibly larger as she nodded that she did indeed have the last of Elena's traditional bridal gifts. From behind her back, Isabel revealed a silver locket with tiny blue sapphires on the front. It was strung upon a blue ribbon. She handed it over to Elena as she could feel her emotions start to take over. Elena took the gift from her sister's hand and opened up the locket. Her jaw dropped open at the touching photo that was inside and she let her hand sweep over it before finding it's place over her heart which was simply melting at that moment.

"It's Mami and Papi. I know that they're here with you in spirit but _this_ way you can actually carry them around with you" Isabel explained and tears welled up in her eyes. Elena's were doing the same and the sisters embraced as tightly as their arms would allow. Luisa and Naomi each took the hand of the other as they watched the beautiful moment that the Avaloran princesses were sharing.

"This is amazing Isabel. I'm going to tie it right around my bouquet that way they'll be with me every step of the way down the aisle. Thank you so much!" Elena then wiped away Isa's tears and then her own before letting out a laugh "phew! Glad we didn't do our make-up first!" She joked before her joyous grin returned as she was eager to get on with their preparations. "OO! Let's go get our hair done next!"

* * *

When the girls were finished with hair and makeup they all got their gowns on with the exception of Elena. Naomi and Isabel wore matching powder blue strapless ball gowns with a long sleeved white lace overlay on the bodice and top of the skirt. Luisa's dress complimented the girls with a lavender color but had a more modest ruffled neckline and longer sleeves and also a full skirt. Elena had given them each a single pink rose to wear in their hair, flowers that matched her bouquet and were of particular meaning between her and Gabe as it was the flower he would often gift her on special occasions or for no reason at all other than to simply let her know he was thinking of her. Elena smiled as she looked at the three women who were more important to her than any other in the world. She was thankful for their friendship, support and mostly their love. She then took her dress and went with her Grandmother into her dressing room.

Luisa helped with the thirty tiny buttons that closed the satin bodice of Elena's dress. The top was completely fitted to Elena's body and had an off the shoulders neckline and long sleeves made of lace. The skirt was full and elegant and flowed into an enormously regal train. All too fitting for a Queen. When the gown was set, Elena stood tall and proud, gripping her bouquet as Luisa lifted the train into the air, spreading it out and allowing it to flow and fall naturally. Luisa then placed Elena's Tiara on top of her head and clipped a Simple shoulder length veil into Elena's braided french twist .

"So... How do I look?" Elena asked with a shy shrug. Luisa just stared at Elena as visions of her daughter Lucia flooded her memories.

"Abuela?" Elena asked again.

"You look just like your mother..." Luisa finally answered, choking back tears as she became overcome with her Granddaughter's beauty. "Our Elenita... You are SO beautiful mija... in every way"

"Abuela... You're going to make me cry again" Elena sniffed, dabbing the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"OK OK!" Luisa said, getting her emotions under control and bringing a humored smile back to Elena's face. "Let's get this show on the road then!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Ceremony

The enclosed royal coach pulled up to the front of a large stone cathedral with breathtaking architecture and two lofty bell towers. It was the same church that Elena's parents had been married in and _their_ respective parents before them. The sight of it elicited butterflies in Elena's stomach. It was the first sign of any nerves that she had experienced throughout the events of the day. She had made many decisions throughout her life, important ones, ones that effected not just her and her family but the entire kingdom but somehow, this seemed to be the most important decision she would have to make. Then as she was watching some of her guests enter the church, she caught of glimpse of Gabe standing just inside the opened doors, alongside his best man Mateo. She took notice of the look on Gabe's face as he greeted the King and Queen of Cordoba. He didn't look nervous at all. He just seemed ... ready. Then there was the way that he smiled at those around him. It was filled with such enjoyment and ease. He was loving every second of his wedding day just as she had been every moment before her arrival. That's when Elena realized that the decision to marry Gabe wasn't really a decision at all. She and Gabe were meant to be and all that mattered was that they loved each other. There really was no other choice. For her, there was only Gabe and the happiness that they would share for the rest of their lives. The church door closed slowly and in the next instant, Esteban was approaching the coach and opening the door for the ladies.

"You ready?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Absolutely!" Elena replied with not even a trace of hesitation. She let Luisa, Naomi and Isabel exit the coach first before taking Esteban's hand herself and stepping up onto the stairs that would lead her down a path towards love and her future.

* * *

Luisa looked at Elena one last time before the big moment began. She gently framed Elena's face with her hands as she silently admired her Granddaughter. She then kissed the royal bride's cheek and then pulled Elena's veil over head, covering her face in the traditional way.

After Luisa had entered the church to take her place amongst the other guests, Elena turned to Isabel and Naomi and hugged them, reminding each girl of how much they meant to her. Together, Naomi and Isabel lifted Elena's train in the air and let it fall, showcasing the elegance of the gown and making sure it would look just right as Elena walked towards the altar.

Finally, it was time. Elena took a deep breath in and gripped her bouquet of roses tight. She looked up at Esteban and grinned with readiness.

"You look stunning cousin. This day is for you and Gabriel. Enjoy every moment of it" Esteban said with such truth and heart. Elena's grin softened to Esteban's words, knowing that even if he didn't often show it and very rarely said it... he loved her. And she loved him as well. She slowly nodded to the two guards manning the church doors and as they opened she felt a rush of excitement sweep over her.

The sound of a guitar's soft melody began to fill the cathedral all the way up the vaulted ceilings. Elena couldn't quite see him yet, but knew that it was her Abuelo. His playing never failed to bring joy to Elena. It brought back memories of her childhood and her mother and how they would all play together in perfect harmony. It meant everything to Elena to have that feeling in regards to her family as she ascended the aisle towards the man she would create her own family with. It was a sort of passing down of their traditions. It was a moment that she wanted to remember for the rest of her life.

As she took Esteban's arm and stepped inside, she looked around at all the people who had come out to celebrate her marriage. They had decided that the ceremony should be more intimate. They invited only close friends, family, and dignitaries from neighboring kingdoms. She smiled sincerely at every pair of admiring eyes and felt a great sense of esteem as she overheard the "oo's and ahh's" and other whispers about her beauty and elegance. She nearly froze in place about half way down the long aisle as she finally settled her eyes on Gabe. He was dressed in his ceremonial military uniform adorned with red epaulettes and a golden sash. He stood confidently. Tall and handsome. He _looked_ like a king and Elena knew that he would lead along side her just as well as any of his predecessors had. She felt her cheeks blush a bit at the thought of how truly lucky she was to find a man as strong and smart as he was but one who remained sweet, humble and always loyal. Her smile grew wider across her face and the feelings of love she had for Gabe radiated from under her veil and Gabe could only reciprocate her joy. As Elena approached Gabe's lips quivered a bit and his eyes swelled with tears. The sight of Elena as his bride was just too overwhelming. She was everything to him. Strong, determined, passionate, selfless, and she loved the people in her life with immeasurable intensity. And she was beautiful. _'My goodness she is beautiful'_ Gabe thought to himself _'absolutely stunning'._ They watched each other closely until at last, they were standing before one another. Esteban released Elena's arm, shook Gabe's hand, and then took his seat in the front pew next to his Abuelos. Gabe reached for Elena's veil but paused in confusion when he heard a sudden, loud and prolonged sniffle coming from behind him. He and Elena both looked towards the front pew adjacent to her family's to see Gabe's father Roberto trying to hold in his emotions before suddenly bursting into a sea of tears. He buried his face into the shoulder of Blanca, Gabe's mother, who through her best efforts, tried to console her usually much more put together husband. Gabe cocked his head to the side as he raised a brow and shot his parents a crooked grin. Blanca just looked towards her son and shrugged as she lovingly pat Roberto's head. Gabe let out a quick chuckle and Elena giggled. It was sweet to see Gabe's once overbearing father now so proud and touched by his son's good fortunes.

Gabe turned back to Elena and lifted her veil and with it, Elena's eyes rose to meet Gabe's. They became breathless as they locked gaze with one another. It was a feeling of excitement that they hoped would never go away. Gabe blinked his eyes quickly trying to keep the mounting tears from falling, knowing that the sparkle in Elena's eyes was solely for him. He was unsuccessful. A droplet streamed down his cheek and Elena reached up and wiped it away with her thumb and her heart melted just a little bit more for the man she was about to join with for life. They joined hands and stepped up onto the altar together. They kept their eyes connected at all times throughout the ceremony. Even as they bowed their heads, they took the time to quickly glance at one another and give a playful smirk.

When it came time for their vows, it was Elena who spoke first. They had decided to venture from tradition and write their own, ones with more personal meaning to who they had become as a couple.

"Gabe, we met at a new beginning in each of our lives. You a newly assigned lieutenant, first day on the job with goals to reach even higher ranks. I had just become crowned Princess, with so much to learn and so much to accomplish before I became Queen. We _both_ had lofty goals and as we worked towards them, we always supported each other the best of ways and through hard work, we made our dreams come true, leaving room to move on to a new dream. Love. I have always loved the fact that you have such a strong desire to keep me safe and protected but more than anything, I love the _support_ that you've shown me every step of the way. First as my guard, then as my friend and now as my husband. You've been my rock. Always keeping me steady, always believing in me, pushing me to step up when I need it and to slow down when I'm in over my head. You've always been there with a helping hand or to catch me when I may stumble. Now.. instead of standing behind me, you will walk beside me."

Gabe squeezed Elena's hand tightly when she had finished, acknowledging the gratitude he felt for her beautiful speech. He then cleared his throat so that he could get his own words out without becoming too choked up with feelings again.

"Elena, even before I met you I was moved by your story of courage and perseverance. Seeing you in action inspired me. I was captivated by your strength and your leadership. After a while, nothing you did surprised me anymore because I knew you could and would do anything you set your mind to. None of that is what I actually fell in love with though. I fell in love with your inner beauty, the compassion you show to _everyone_ you meet, your standards of humanity and the love that you give to everyone around you. You have the greatest heart I've ever known. You bring out the best in people. You've brought out the best in me and I can only hope that who I've become is even the slightest bit good enough for you."

Elena smiled sweetly at Gabe, touched by his words. She very gently nodded. Of course he was good enough for her, he may be the only man in the world who was.

"Gabe, I vow to honor you, keep you in sickness and in health, to always keep you on your toes and on guard and most important, I vow to love you from now until always"

"Elena, I vow to honor you, keep you in sickness and in health, follow you on whatever crazy adventure you may find and love..." Gabe paused as he again began to feel overwhelmed with emotion. He released one more tear and Elena, remaining calm and collected as always, again brushed her fingers across his cheek, wiping it away. Gabe took a deep breath and then continued. "I vow to love you from now ... until always"

They were then pronounced to be husband and wife. Their eyes smiled fully from their cheeks and they took a moment to pause as take in the beauty of the moment and of each other. Elena then slipped both hands around Gabe's neck and allowed him to take her in his arms. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other supported her back as he guided her into a slight dip and pressed his lips onto hers. Elena pulled herself as close to her husband as she could, enjoying every second of their first kiss as a married couple. The guests all stood and cheered for the royal couple. Roberto began to sob again but so did Blanca, as well as Elena's Abuelos. When Elena and Gabe parted, they danced themselves into an embrace. Gabe lifted Elena into the air and swung her around in a circle. She threw her head back as together, they just laughed out of pure and utter joy and happiness.


	5. Chapter 5 Reception Honeymoon

Rice showered down on the streets of Avalor City as the royal coach made it's way back to the palace. It seemed as if the entire kingdom had come out to catch a glimpse of their Queen and her husband, soon to be crowned their new King. It had been 47 years since Avalor had a king and the citizens were thrilled. What made it most exciting of all was that their new King had grown up among them. Many had known him since he was a child. Now, through hard work, determination and a kind heart, he held the highest title in the land (equal to that of the queen of course). He was a true inspiration. A Cinderella story. He gave the people reason to believe that anything was possible. They cheered on as Gabe and Elena waved to them all, wishing they could stop and thank each kind face for their well wishes.

* * *

They pulled up to the palace gates and Elena and Gabe gasped at the beauty of the center Courtyard. The sun would soon be setting and strings of hanging Lanterns that adorned the perimeter were ready to light a path to the gardens where dinner, dancing and all other festivities were set to take place. Rose bushes, hundreds of red rose bushes had also been brought in to not only line the path to the reception but to add that extra touch of magical romance. They were everywhere. Gabe stepped out of the carriage and took Elena's hand as she followed. As the coach pulled away, they stood by themselves for a moment and hand in hand, took it all in. In about an hour guests would be pouring through the gates and they doubted that they'd get the time to just stop and breath once that happened. As if on cue with their thoughts, the other royal coach pulled in behind them, disrupting their silent moment. They both playfully grimaced and then chuckled.

"Guess we can't be alone just yet.. it's a shame really" Elena whispered as she leaned in close to Gave and gave him a flirty wink and a shrug of the shoulders. Gabe grinned. She was teasing him and he loved it. And she knew that he loved it. She was just way too adorable. Nearly irresistible in his eyes. In most eyes probably. His, however, were the only ones lucky enough to get truly close to her. Close enough to look into her soul and discover every little secret aspect of her being. He bit his lip, trying to control himself around her as the rest of the royal family approached.

"Congratulations!" Luisa sang as she stepped in front of Gabe and hugged Elena closely. Elena hugged her Abuela in return but kept her eyes locked on Gabe, amused at the look of longing that still lingered on his face. She then audibly let that amusement be known as Luisa released Elena and surprised Gabe with a bear hug.

"Welcome to the familia!" She announced and Isabel, Fransisco and the rest of the family joined in, offering their congratulations and overwhelming the newly Weds.

Gabe reached for Elena's hand, not wanting to lose her to the chaos of the moment. His family was just arriving in a carriage as well, already shouting in congratulatory excitement, everyone was speaking over one another, Naomi and Isabel began to fuss over and bustle Elena's gown. Gabe scratched his head uncomfortably as he tried to figure out how they could excuse themselves without being rude. All he wanted was a second to breath and be alone with his bride without the entire kingdom's doting eyes on them.

"Uhhh... I think we may have interrupted a moment!" Naomi voiced to the small crowd once she noticed Gabe's face.

"Uhhh no... It's ok..." Gabe stuttered but then looked down at his wife who was still staring up at him with her large brown puppy dog eyes. Usually they presented with the air of innocence but this time, there was a look of desire behind them. She wanted to be alone just as much as he did. Gabe, with a surge of masculinity and not wanting to disappoint his not so blushing bride, straightened himself up and changed his tone. "Actually" he began very matter of fact. "Elena and I would love to steal a few moments away before the reception really begins"

"Yes! Go! Goooo" Luisa urged, completely understanding and nearly pushing them towards the palace doors. Gabe and Elena, hand in hand, quickly scampering inside to find a quiet place.

* * *

The first floor level of the palace was all hustle and bustle as the staff was in and out of the kitchen and gardens, rushing to finish everything just in time, so Gabe and Elena surpassed it all and found themselves upstairs in Elena's chambers. Now Gabe's as well. They quickly closed the door and in an instant found themselves swept up in each other's arms. Gabe pressed his lips hard against Elena's as he backed her up against the wall with fervor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on tight as she gave in to the new feelings, passions and anticipation of being a married woman. Gabe finally pulled back slightly and stared at Elena who had no intentions of letting go. He grinned with complete satisfaction. He had wanted to do that since the moment they had said "I do". Elena smiled just the same, clearly having gotten what she wanted as well. They continued to cling to one another and remained still with the exception of their heaving chests. They locked eyes and let their gaze do all of the talking. Elena, impatient as always, wanted more but Gabe, the more rational of the pair, just smiled as he gently shook his head "no".

"We have time you know?" Elena pleaded, still a bit breathless.

Gabe looked at his wife and the corners of his mouth turned up into sultry grin, understanding exactly what Elena was referring to. Still, he continued to shake his head "No." He told her "It's not _near_ enough time for what I want to do."

Elena raised her brows with excited curiosity about just what was in store for her on their wedding night. Gabe's eyes nervously widened as he realized that he had unintentionally set up some pretty large expectations. Then all he could do was laugh.

"What I meant was..." Gabe said rolling his eyes as Elena giggled. "Well...I just know that once I have you in my arms I'm not going to want to let you go. I'm going to want to hold you and fall asleep with you. Dream with you."

Elena's eyes softened and cheek bones rose effortlessly high as she affectionately stared at Gabe, touched by how incredibly tender he always was. She sighed a bit, not in disappointment because she would have to wait to be with Gabe, but rather to calm herself down from the moment.

"We've waited this long right?" Gabe asked and gently swept his lips over Elena's. "I want us to take our time. Do it right. No need to rush"

Elena nodded vigorously in agreement. Gabe was right. It was advice that he had given her in nearly ever aspect of her life. And he was always right. They had waited for so long to be together, there was no reason that they couldn't wait a few more hours.

"Good" Gabe whispered and then pulled Elena back in for another kiss. This time it was much slower and controlled. Full of love and joy. They had always shared a deep connection with one another, neither imagining that they could possibly strengthen it. There was something about standing there in each other's arms though, eyes softly closed, lips grazing ever so slightly, and the words of their vows still filling their souls. Even _they_ couldn't explain the feeling. They had chills, they were floating. They were one.

* * *

The reception was flawless. They were announced to the crowd just as the sun was setting. It was like a dream to Elena to walk out into the gardens where she had grown up. It was where she had run around wildly as a child, where she would have picnics with her Papi and where she and her Mami would lie in the grass and make up songs together. It was where she and Isa would play hide and seek between the bushes. It was there where she and Naomi would go after counsil meetings to laugh and giggle about Esteban's rules and speeches. It was there where she and Mateo would practice their magic. It was where she and Gabe had shared their first kiss. It was where her own children would grow up and make their own memories. There was no place more special to her. Now, it was where she and Gabe would make their first appearance as the royal couple. They would greet their guests and celebrate their love and marriage. Elena had always loved a grand party and this was by far the most grand she had ever seen from the setting to the food to the people. She and Gabe remained hand in hand the entire evening with the exception of a few special dances that they individually shared with their families. They had taken time to sit together and enjoy their dinner and then took a spin or two around the dance floor with their friends. They greeted neighboring dignitaries. Kings, Queens, Dukes, Chancellors and many other people of importance. Elena marveled at how Gabe had held his own during their meetings. He wasn't the least bit intimidated by the titles. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised though. He had accompanied her on official royal business for years. He knew all the formalities and had the confidence to carry them out. No one questioned his background but instead, sang his praises regarding all of his military accomplishments. When the festivities were finally winding down, Elena and Gabe said their farewells to their guests and then proceeded to mount their beloved horses. Elena on Canela and Gabe on Fuego. Elena gave Gabe a quick wink and a playful grin. Gabe knew what it meant and before he could even give Fuego the go ahead, Elena and Canela were off, racing towards the harbor where they would board the royal sailboat and set off on their honeymoon. Gabe laughed as he set off after Elena, trying to keep up with her.

* * *

The next morning, the ship had docked on a secluded island not far from Avalor. For the next week it would be just Gabe, Elena and a dozen or so royal guards, who had promised to try to keep their distance from the Queen and her King consort. As the guards set up the royal tent that they would be staying in, Gabe and Elena walked on the beach, just along the shore, letting the waves occasionally sweep over their toes. Their arms were entwined just as their bodies had been the night before. And Gabe had been right, once they had each other in their arms, neither one had wanted to let go. They never would have made it to their reception had they given in to their earlier wedded desires. _Still_ in that moment ,along the beach, they had yet to let go of one another. They had spent so many years holding back and now they were all in. The sun was just starting to rise, brightening the sky for what would be a perfectly sunny day. The stars weren't going away just yet however, They were still visible in the eyes of Gabe and Elena, who were lost in a lover's gaze. No doubt that those stars would shine on for a lifetime and they would shine solely for one another, continuing to dance out of pure happiness. Shoulder to shoulder, arm in arm, hand in hand, the couple walked in step. After the magical night they had spent together, saying that they were always in sync with the other's movements and feelings had never been more true. They had finally fully joined together. In marriage, union and love.

They finally settled themselves down in a couple of beach chairs, prepared to relax and simply enjoy their time away from the life being a royal.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want something too?" Gabe asked. Elena nodded that she did. Gabe kissed her sweetly on the head and then Elena watched Gabe as he walked towards the tent.

Gabe returned shortly after with two very tropical looking fruit drinks in his hand, smiling foolishly at how perfect every part of his life had become. He even began to cheerily hum to himself. Too caught up in his blissful daze to be paying full attention to his surroundings, Gabe sat down in his chair and didn't even notice that Elena had gotten up.

"Here you go! Enjoy! I even put one of those little umbrellas in it!" He said, handing Elena's drink over to apparently... nobody. "Huh?!" He expressed, bringing himself back to reality. Looking around he finally spotted Elena a little ways down the beach, digging in the sand. He watched her for a moment, wondering what the heck she was up to now and sipped his drink. He then sighed, getting the feeling that he wasn't going to be getting as much relaxation as he thought. He set his drink down and went to Elena's side.

"Gabe! Look at this!" Elena exclaimed, still kneeling in the sand as she peered up at her husband, full of wonder. She held up a golden tablet, adorned with rubies and ancient writings.

"What is it?" Gabe asked, interested but not nearly as excited as Elena seemed to be.

"It looks really old" Elena said and then turned the slab of stone over. "Whoa! It looks like some sort of map! What do you think it leads to? We need to find out!"

Elena's eyes were fixated on her artifact and then before Gabe could even _try_ to convince her to leave it be, she was already on her feet and ready.

"Lets go!" She shouted and just like that, was running off on a new adventure.

Gabe slapped his palm to his face and just shook his head. There wasn't much he could do now though. Her mind was set. He stood momentarily, arms crossed and let a smirk spread across his face. This was one of the many things that he adored about Elena and she was living up to her vows. Not even 24 hours into their marriage and she already had him on his toes trying to keep up with her. So now, he would have to live up his vows and follow her on her crazy adventure. He laughed, thinking about how this was just the first of many and how even though he might protest sometimes, he couldn't wait to see what other adventures their lives together would bring.

THE END


End file.
